


sharing a bed

by glofaerie



Series: Fictober 2018 [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Fictober, Fictober 2018, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glofaerie/pseuds/glofaerie
Summary: Day 1





	sharing a bed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fictober! I got a little bit of a late start but I’m excited!!!! Wish me luck ^_^

You would think it would be difficult, or even slightly uncomfortable, for two ridiculously tall people to share a ridiculously small bed, but Wooseok had a way of curling up into Yanan, and making himself fit just right into the space of his arms. Their day had been average. They’d woken up early and had a full day of practice, only broken intermittently by meal breaks and an impromptu trip to the grocery store that they had all been grateful for. 

The most important part of their day for Wooseok had been minuscule. It was when they had stopped for a water break, and Wooseok was feeling slightly dejected, him limbs refusing to cooperate with him during the choreography. He couldn’t help but feel like he was holding everyone back, even though no one had expressed any hard feelings towards him about it. 

He was sitting, head in his hands, pressing his palms to his closed eyes hard enough that rainbows bloomed behind his eyelids, when Yanan had come over to him. He hadn’t said anything but his arm curled warm and stead around Wooseok’s shoulders, and he’d sat with him for the rest of that break and for everyone afterwards, quiet and reassuring. 

For Yanan the most important moment was right then. Wooseok’s breathing had evened out as he drifted off to sleep, and Yanan pulled him closer and dropped a kiss onto his forehead. His last thought before he succumbed to his dreams was that Wooseok’s hair smelled like cinnamon.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what u think! 
> 
> Find me on twitter @_faerietales


End file.
